


Pocałunek

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst napisany w czasie, kiedy podczas czwartego sezonu Teen Wolfa internet wrzał od pytania 'jakim stworzeniem jest Jordan Parrish?!'</p><p>Próba znalezienia odpowiedzi ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocałunek

Stiles odczekał, aż jego ojciec opuści posterunek, po czym zajrzał przez szybę do jedynego pomieszczenia, w którym jeszcze paliło się światło z radością odnotowując fakt, że Parrish wciąż tam był. 

Podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie na wysokości kolan, odnotowując fakt, by zwrócić ojcu uwagę o niedbałość sprzątaczek. Rozejrzał się i, upewniwszy, że nikogo więcej już tutaj nie ma, pchnął drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu. Parrish momentalnie podniósł głowę, patrząc na chłopaka ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nim się odezwał:

— Twój ojciec właśnie wyszedł. 

— Wiem, przyszedłem tu do ciebie — powiedział wesoło, przysuwając sobie krzesło. Usiał na przeciwko nie tak wcale starszego od niego mężczyzny, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Rzucił mu swoje najbardziej wyniosłe spojrzenie, po czym zaczął: — Wiem o tobie. 

Uznał, że były to mocne słowa, jak na początek konwersacji, wręcz ocierały się o groźbę - gdyby Parrish na przykład był mordercą czy jakimś kryminalistą, chociaż kto wie. Mimo to, jego towarzysz najwyraźniej nie poczuł się zagrożony, bo jedynie spojrzał na Stilesa tymi swoimi zbyt bladozielonymi, jak na Stilesa gust, oczami. 

— To znaczy? 

— Jesteś jakimś paranormalnym stworem. 

Parrish przewrócił oczami, odchylając się w krześle. 

— Mogłem się spodziewać, że o tym mówisz. Nie jesteś już pierwszy. Mam rozumieć, że wiesz, kim jestem? 

— Jeszcze nie, ale w końcu się dowiem — powiedział to z taką pewnością, że zastępca szeryfa aż przekrzywił głowę w zaciekawieniu. 

— Robi się interesująco. 

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak interesujący potrafię być — powiedział Stiles niskim głosem, przysuwając się na tyle, by ich kolana ocierały się o siebie przy każdym ruchu. Parrish przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z zaciekawieniem, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko, przyprawiając Stilesa o drżenie. 

— Powiedzmy, że zdążyłem już to zauważyć — wyszeptał mężczyzna, a Stilinski przybił sobie mentalną piątkę. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał takie szczęście. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, Parrish pochylił się w jego stronę, ujmując jego twarz w dwie, duże dłonie i przyciągnął go tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. — Więc jak, wiesz już?

Stilinski zacisnął palce na krześle, by przypadkiem nie zrobić czegoś, czego mógłby później żałować. 

— Potrzebuję jeszcze chwili — wychrypiał. Cóż, nie do końca wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, ale, o ile oczywiście starszy chłopak się z nim nie drażnił, to lada moment dojdzie do pocałunku, a wtedy… Wtedy już będzie wiedział. 

Nie mógł się wręcz tego doczekać. Wówczas będzie mógł podzielić się z przyjaciółmi radosną nowiną i poinformować, że podczas gdy oni przeszukiwali archiwa, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Parrishu, wystarczył jeden pocałunek i wyjątkowa błyskotliwość ze strony Stilesa, by móc odpowiedzieć na najważniejsze pytanie: _Kim jest Jordan Parrish_. 

Właściwie nie wpadłby na to, gdyby Derek w zeszły weekend po miło spędzonej nocy nie zarzucił mu, że teraz wie jak smakują pocałunki połowy nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń. Hale miał rację; całował już wilkołaka, kojotołaka, banshee, w ekstremalnej sytuacji również kitsune - nie jego wina, że nikt mu nie powiedział, iż Kira tylko udawała martwą. Znał smak nogitsune, w końcu dzielili jego ciało wystarczająco długo, by, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał, zawsze już go rozpoznać. Oprócz tego miał jakieś tam doświadczenie z łowcami, a także łowcami, którzy przemieniają się w jaguarołaki, także tak, mógł się uznawać w tej chwili już za eksperta. 

— A jeżeli coś by cię rozpraszało? — Stiles nie był pewny, ale usta Parrisha znalazły się chyba jeszcze bliżej jego własnych, niż chwilę wcześniej. 

— Nie miałbym nic… przeciwko — Ostatnie słowo zostało stłumione pocałunkiem. Parrish smakował jak… świeżość. Coś nowego, ale zarazem jakby dobrze znanego. 

Pogłębił pocałunek, a Jordan złapał go za biodra i wciągnął na swoje kolana, na wskutek czego znaleźli się w może nie najwygodniejszej pozycji, ale zdecydowanie bliżej, tak, że Stiles przy każdym wdechu - który brał, by powietrze za szybko mu się nie skończyło i nie musiał przerwać pocałunku - wdychał obezwładniającą woń drugiego mężczyzny. 

Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, Stilinski zamrugał na widok wpatrującego się w niego z rozbawieniem zastępcę szeryfa. 

— I jak się teraz czujesz ? 

— Jak nowo narodzony — odpowiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem i nagle dotarło do niego, z kim, a raczej z _czym_ miał do czynienia. Zerwał się na równe nogi i cofnął pod ścianę, obserwując każdy ruch wciąż uśmiechniętego chłopaka, który najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił, skoro właśnie oblizywał wargę. 

Stiles, nie ważne jak bardzo wolałby zostać i sprawdzić, co jeszcze Parrish potrafi zrobić przy pomocy tego zwinnego języka, po chwili milczenia skinął głową i rzucił się do wyjścia z wrzaskiem:

— Scott, to feniks! W Beacon jest pieprzony feniks!


End file.
